fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazel
|kanji = アザゼル |rōmaji = Azazeru |alias = Krampus Gremory (クラムパス グレモリー, Kuramupasu Guremorī) Mr. Gremory (ミスター グレモリー, Misutā Guremorī) The Dark Blacksmith (暗い鍛冶屋, Kurai Kajiya) Demon Monarch (魔王者, Maōja) |name = Azazel |race = Demon/Human/Angel |gender = Male |age = Unknown (Presumably 400+) |hair = None White (Human form) |eyes = White Blue (Human form) |affiliation = Himself Gremory Arts |occupation = Scientist CEO of Gremory Arts |base of operations = Bosco |status = Alive |magic = Ea (Magia Erebea, Trapezohedron) Angelarium Siren Song Magic Various Spells |weapons = Maken (魔剣, Demonic Sword) Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu) Hellsong (ヘルソング, Herusongu) Heavenward (ヒアブンワード , Hiabunwaado) Enuma Elish (エニャマ エリシュ, Enyama Erishu)}}Azazel (アザゼル, Azazeru lit. Scapegoat) is a scientist and a major mastermind behind several major events throughout history, as well as more recent ones, as well as being the only known hybrid of a Human, a Demon and an Angel. Azazel possesses an alternate identity, as the CEO of a clothing and furniture company known as "Gremory Arts" (グレモリー アーツ, Guremorī Ātsu) in the country of Stella, known under the name Krampus Gremory (クラムパス グレモリー, Kuramupasu Guremorī), a well known and well respected figure within Stella, typically addressed by others as simply Mr. Gremory (ミスター グレモリー, Misutā Guremorī). Azazel is also the creator of the Maken, hence his title as The Dark Blacksmith (暗い鍛冶屋, Kurai Kajiya). Due to his seemingly influential nature, and status as the creator of the Maken, he has also been referred to as Demon Monarch (魔王者, Maōja) by those who know of his existence, having weaved and planned some of the most major events in recent history, among them being the Second Dragon's Attack on Fiore, as well as Amon's entire life. Appearance Azazel possesses a fairly muscular build, with a slender frame. His facial features are distinct in that he has completely white eyes, with no iris or pupils, and his jaws resembling a skull's, with fang-like teeth. Azazel possesses no visible hair on his body, not even on his head, and his entire skin is pitch black as a direct result of his demonification. He also possesses sharp claws on his fingers and toes. As for an attire, Azazel dons a white cloak that conceals his body for the most part, complete with a hood, and a collar that can hide the lower portion of his face. The front of the cloak can also be easily openned, like a labcoat. Under the cloak, he wears a pair of dark green pants, with no shirt nor shoes, exposing his chest. When donning his human appearance, and going by the identity of "Krampus Gremory", Azazel becomes a pale skinned young man of fairly handsome looks, possessing short, messy white hair with bangs, in addition to blue eyes with black pupils. He is always seen dressing in an all-black business suit, with some small shades of purple, and wearing a white, completely colorless tie. Surprisingly, Azazel possesses a true, human form, one unlike Krampus Gremory, but the form that is truly his, untouched by his shapeshifting ability. In this true, unaltered human form, Azazel remains the same in terms of build, height and weight. His hair remains ashen white, and incredibly long, flowing down and nearly reaching his feet, being somewhat spikey at the top, in addition to bangs covering his forehead, extending to hiding his ears. On the sides of his head, beneath his ears, he possesses accessories, three white rose petal-like accessories with a pink outline, seemingly attached as earrings. His eyes are pink in color, the lighter shade of red making him almost legible to be called a White Rose. His skin is pale, and his facial features are described as handsome, sometimes bordering on downright "pretty", in addition, his body is lean-built, slender, with simple muscule structure, nothing as impressive as his demon form, or even Krampus disguise. In terms of attire, Azazel wears robes made of white fabric, reaching down to his feet, extending like a cape behind his back, the sleeves being long and reaching, decorated by a myriad of colourful feather-like ornaments, with colors ranging from pink to blue, primarily trimmed around his shoulders. In addition, he wears black, baggy pants, tied with a golden sash around his waist, with golden markings and decorations on the pants themselves. Finally, he wears simple sandals, and is always seen holding his black staff, one made of seemingly wood, elongated at the top, with a sheathed sword tied onto it with ribbons of varying colours, said sword being "Enuma Elish". Personality Azazel is described as a heinous man turned demon, whose entire life is left a mystery. He is shown to be very casual when speaking to others, but clearly speaks to them in a mocking manner, belittling even his own subordinates without fear. This is especially true when taunting his strongest subordinate, Marx Dagonet, without even fearing as much as a retaliation from the latter. Azazel is evidently shown to have many connections, a prime example being using Eva Kiesler's influence in order to capture the Euryale Family for him, and later is hinted to even have a clutch on Midas Gold, a powerful Werewolf and pack leader, hinting that he is very decieving, as well as charismatic, in order to be capable of negotiations and gain what he wants, or perhaps even having a way to make force them to do work for him, whether they will it or not. Marx, someone who is called a madman, claims that Azazel is an unpredictable individual, his motives, pattern and everything about him being impossible to properly predict. As if he's always a few steps ahead of everyone, planning things ahead, and never allowing things to go haywire. He would use any means to achieve his goals, even ones that would be considered "out of character" for him, such as gaining alliances with others, or even helping in exchange for assistance. Azazel is, in the simplest way, confident in his ability to ensure victory, and works as hard in order to achieve said victory. With nothing holding back his actions, Azazel is free to do as he wishes. He has never been shown to be afraid, or even anger, taking everything at a seemingly laid back manner. This is further emphasized by how he is unfazed by the threats the likes of Amon gives him, merely taking them as a joke, and laughing at his attempts at threatening him. This shows Azazel to be fearless, showing not even the tiniest bit of hesitation in any action he proceeds with, and taking everything at a suitable pace. Azazel thrives for knowledge, and his ultimate goal is creating the strongest Demon, which he refers to as the "Ultimate Demon", willing to do whatever he can to achieve said goal. Even if it means using children as his guinea pigs, or forcing innocents to become nothing but lab rats, he does it all without a hint of regret. He believes himself to be of unmatched knowledge, thanks to the long years he had to accumulate all the knowledge from any source or research conducted. Marx notes that Azazel is very shrewd, and even untrustworthy. This is most likely true, as he shows no concern to others, only for himself and his research, willing to do anything to preserve either or both, as long as he will not "lose" at the end. Azazel is also quite arrogant at times, being overly confident that his plans will succeed, and even if they fail, he still stands by his word, that no true harm was done to his research, and it is impossible for him to fail. In battle, Azazel would taunt people, and even use verbal torture in order to be capable of gaining an upperhand, or making his foe unable to fight properly. He would lie, or exploit any weakness he can find. This also means he would sink as low as to use foul play in combat, or a simple game of wits, anything to gain him an advantage over his opponent. All while keeping a clam and confident demeanor to him. It can be said that Azazel has complete control over his emotions, not allowing himself to be shocked or surprised, or even feel fear or anger. This proves to be vital in his fighting style, as well as maintaining mastery over Black Blood. Equipment & Inventions Maken (魔剣, Demonic Sword): A "race" of artificial Demons created by Azazel, shortly after his creation of Black Blood, using his curse to mold the Maken and create them. The Maken are demonic weapons, fueled by instinct, with few exceptions, such as Gram being a prime example of such. Azazel claims that they are each a fallen demon who was reformed as a weapon, a tool for him to use to his leisure in his quest to create the Ultimate Demon. Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu): What is essentially his greatest, and one of his most used creations, Black Blood is the end result of decades, or even century's worth of research on Demons. By using his Curse and knowledge, Azazel can create Black Blood, which he originally named "Demon Blood" '(魔血, ''Machi lit. Evil Influence Consanguinity), but began referring to it as Black Blood, due to taking a liking to the name. It serves as a source for many of his creations, including the Maken, and what he claims to be an essential element in creating his Ultimate Demon. He has previously tested them out two centuries prior, and soon managed to stabilize and make them even more effective, thus becoming one of his greatest inventions to date. '''Hellsong (ヘルソング, Herusongu): A Legendary Sword Azazel managed to somehow gained from Nimue, apparantly passing her test and being given the sword, which he named Hellsong, ignoring Nimue's own name she gave it. However, even Nimue herself was shocked at the sword's shape and form, being unsure if she should even call it a sword. It is a demonic looking, black jagged "wing"-like construct, with its blades glowing a bright white, having the ability to bend the wing and the wingblades. Hellsong remains unique among most Legendary Swords in that it cannot, or rather, not meant ''be held by hands, even by Azazel's own, instead reisiding in a sort of pocket dimension, where it is summoned from via a small portal, or directly from Azazel's own body, typically from his back, mimicking an actual wing as a result. The blades of the wing are its main form of slicing, and they prove to be exceptionally sharp and effective in doing their job. Azazel states that Hellsong doesn't have any unique power of its own, instead relying on something much more deadly, its unpredictability. Azazel fights using Hellsong by summoning it through its portal, slashing at his opponent at high speed, the jagged, sharp blades tearing through flesh and armour with ease, and quickly sending it back to its pocket dimension, leaving his foes bewildered at the speed of his attack, and due to the fact he can summon it from virtually any angle adds to its unpredictability. In addition, it functions as an effective shield for split second reactions, since the wingspan is about the size of Azazel's entire upperbody. Most advantageous, however, is the literal no cost of magic power to summon Hellsong, since it is considered a "part" of Azazel's own being, like an exteded limb which he controls as easy as he breathes. While possessing no unique ability like all other Legendary Swords, Azazel can draw out the true latent power of Hellsong using an uncategorized spell exclusive to Hellsong, known as '''Ragna Blade '(神滅斬 (ラグナ・ブレード), Raguna Burēdo lit. God-Destroying Slash). Heavenward (ヒアブンワード , Hiabunwaado): Enuma Elish (エニャマ エリシュ, Enyama Erishu): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Azazel displays a surprising skill in close combat and martial arts, unfitting of his role as a "scientist". He claims to rarely go all out when fighting. At the start of a battle, Azazel is always standing still, never charging at his foe himself, allowing them to attack him first, utilizing his balance, speed and strength to gain an upperhand against his foe in a few short moments. His movement is fluid and flexible, allowing him to easily adapt to the situation, even when taken by surprise, counterattacking in whatever manner is accessible. When getting serious, Azazel notably takes a more brutal kind of fighting style, utilizing his natural speed and strength to utterly devastate his enemy. With his perception, he is capable of predicting his enemy's pattern when it is predictable, and he takes advantage of it, breaking his foe's body at any given oppurtunity, delivering harsh punishment with a simple and accurate strike to a vital area. His vast knowledge on the human body allows him to know where it hurts the most, thus getting the best results by knowing where to hit. This extends further, however, as Azazel also knows the accurate points to strike in order to cause numbness and even shock to his foe, with only a few simple motions, and without any effort. This "acupunture"-type fighting style is very minimal however, since Azazel doesn't indulge in it to great degrees, only having "enough skill" in it for it to be useful for him. Azazel uses an incredibly powerful and devastating martial arts, one which he refers to as simply "Power of Chaos" (威勢の乱麻, Isei no Ranma), a style which has two different methods of combat, both which incorporate "destructive power". The first involves simple motions, and usually lacks any physical contact with the target's body. It involves the usage of a powerful "force", a shockwave, shot through Azazel's limbs, which cause severe internal damage to the target. While the context is fairly simple, it proves to be incredibly deadly, as the usage of this "chaos" allows Azazel to cause far more destruction than what would be expected from him, rendering the inside of a human to be nothing but mashed meat with one well-placed attack, killing them instantly. It seems to mostly draw for extreme physical strength, as well as speed, in order to successfully execute the attacks. The second method is much more brutal and straightforward, involving contact being made. The sheer force and speed of his arm movement is enough to crush a human skull without the need to tighten his grip at all. In addition, the pressure gathered in the palm of his head can cause devastating results, causing heads to explode, easily tear limbs apart with minimal effort from his part. He displays the usage of this "destructive force" in more than simply his palms, as he can utilize it with his entire arms, legs, kicks, all possible thanks to Azazel's inhuman strength and speed, causing this unnatural power to emerge, destroying whatever he comes in contact with. *'Right Arm: Power Break' (右腕・力劈, Yūwan: Rīhyaku): Every one of Azazel's four limbs are considered, in their own right, a weapon he can use, and his body as a whole is a weapon to use. The right arm is Azazel's dominant arm, thus can be considered his strongest limb. The technique, "Power Break", uses the right arm. It is simple in hindsight, all Azazel must do is strike his enemy, with a fist or open palm. However, the true power and mechanics behind Power Break is sending the "destructive force" Azazel uses during physical confrontations throughout the body he strikes, as it shakes their bones, sending shockwaves through their muscles, and causing immeasurable stress to the insides of the body, resulting in the victim's bones cracking, their muscles stretching and tearing, causing fountains of blood with a full-power strike. This can also be used to crack armor and break shields, magical or otherwise, making it very useful on its own. *'Left Arm: Tearing Force' (左腕・破力, Sawan: Haryoku): *'Spiral Chaos' (渦状乱, Kajōran): *'Right Leg: Bone Dust' (右脚・骨塵, Yūkyaku: Kotsujin): *'Left Leg: Heaven Spear' (左脚・ 天槍, Sakyaku: Tensō): *'Spiral Chaos: Reverse' (渦状乱・逆, Kajōran: Gyaku): Immense Strength: Azazel repeatedly proved himself to be in possession of absurdly destructive strength, enough to overwhelm most who decide to battle him in physical warfare, typically resulting in him breaking bones or simply outright killing his enemy. Most of his strength comes simply from his Black Blood, and his demonic body, having "broken the conventional limits of the world", allowing him to perform superhuman feats without the need of any magical enhancements. He displayed enough strength to overwhelm Amon's own strength with relative ease, and even Marx states that he has no idea how far Azazel's physical strength goes, since every time he surpassed it via his Pride, Azazel only exposed more of his physical strength to immediately surpass Marx once more. While clearly obscenly powerful, with the simplest punch triggering a destructive shockwave strong enough to bring down buildings, even Azazel admits his physical strength isn't his greatest trait, which is reserved for his magic, and that there do exist people who can surpass him rather easily, among them being the likes of Ophychrosis System, as well as the obvious choice of Dragons, who can swat him around like a fly. Regardless, Azazel's strength is obviously a big contributor to his power, and fighting style, which focuses heavily on simple destruction. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: On the other end, Azazel also displays incredible speed and reflexes, even acrobatic skills, another trait unexpected for a scientist and self-proclaimed doctor. He primarily displays great reflexes and reaction time to attacks, even claiming he's began to stop dodging attacks due to how stale it makes battling, choosing to dodge only when he feels like messing with his foe for entertainment, letting his mocking nature shine even in battle. What's more, this essentially means Azazel willfully handicaps himself in battles by limited his dodging. In terms of actual speedy movement, Azazel has excellent running legs, a reward for his overall strong body, allowing him to outrun vehicles as well as jump incredible heights in only a single leap. He is also noted to making his limbs "become blurs", striking with tenacity and speed that they temporarily become invisible, catching unprepared opponents off guard. *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. Azazel picked up the technique at some point in his life, and claims to be one of his favoured techniques that he learned, rather than created, using it very often. By focusing the majority of his body weight onto a single leg for the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speed and defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. According to the untrained eyes of those watching on while the user performs this technique, more often than not it appears as if the user has effectively teleported using sheer power and speed alone, moving faster than anyone is capable of following as they seem to reduce the earth between the themselves and the opponent in the blink of an eye. Azazel uses it in a rather mundane manner, dodging attacks, but more often than not catching enemies off guard with his sudden increase in speed. Immense Endurance & Durability: In accordance to his strength, Azazel's very body and being is incredibly durable, to absurd degrees. His body is sturdy and tough to endure being struck by Magara, a full-fledged dragon, being tossed around like a ragdoll with his fists into a multitude of buildings, yet still standing up, mocking and grinning as usual. This is most likely thanks to his regeneration, which is almost absolute, as well as the fact he can willingly turn off his pain receptors to make a battle much easier on him. In addition to that, Azazel takes full advantage of his body's durable nature to tank most attacks that come his way, either as a way to mock his enemies or show them how futile their attempts are. This extends to his lack of pain, acting as if such a feeling is non-existent, rarely, if ever, showing signs of it affecting him, much less being there. High-Speed Regeneration: As part of his demon physiology, and the Black Blood in his veins, Azazel is capable of regenerating his injuries, completely healing him in a manner of seconds, with more severe injuries taking longer, such as severred limbs. The main factors are his magic power and Black Blood, making them both essential "fuel" for the regeneration to take full effect, allowing him to rise back up from most injuries, yet every time he does, his magic power and blood is lessened. This basically means he cannot rely solely on the regeneration, otherwise he'll be dried off his magic and blood at the same time, which more often than not, simply means death. Regardless, it proves to be incredibly effective in saving his Magical Abilities Magic '(魔法, ''Mahō) is a supernatural force that exists all throughout the world, being taught or sold. However, only 10% of Earth Land's population are mages who wield magic, while the rest simply use items for their dose of magic. Its origins are unclear, yet dates back to millenia, evolving overtime alongside humanity. Azazel, in his long, excruciating life as an immortal demon, managed to learn magic, far before he became what he is today, improving his craft for years to come until he effectively turned it into his most masterful field, even admitting that, while his physique is absurd and indeed something he is proud of, including his martial arts, it is his intelligence and magic that he is truly glad he could learn. By manipulating the energy that exists in the entire world and its atmosphere, known as Eternano, Azazel is capable of performing what people of yore would call "miracles", doing things deemed "supernatural", from the very basic and simple Telekinesis and Telepathy, to the far more complex and obscenly rare Ea. As a demon who carries the "original blood" derived from the ancestor of demons, Azazel also managed to learn and master the demon exclusive magics known as Magia Erebea and Trapezohedron, and eventually even perfectly synchronizing them into Ea, so far being the only Demon who was capable of achieving it, being the closest anyone has ever come to the Original Demon's complete power as a result of this. Among this, however, he also took the time to master Siren Song Magic, rather odd and almost ill-fitting for him to use, yet, it was among the very first magic he ever learned, thus holds a special palce in his heart, hence why he would bother with it to begin with. In addition to that, he also learn stand-alone spells that have no bearing on any other magic, with some being either advanced and dangerous in their own right, or simple and almost mundane, showing his extensive knowledge in the field. He is also possesses all four basic Elemental Magic, Water Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Magic and Wind Magic, due to the fact he can fully cast Abyss Break. Azazel's use of the elements is very narrow and simple however, with the only real defining trait being the scale he can pull off with them. Interestingly, and most fascinating, Azazel is capable of creating entirely new spells on the spot, doing so in desperate situations, when his usual methods prove useless, and he is incapable of understanding his enemy. Using his grand mastery over magic as a whole, he can devise a spell for the situation, allowing him to get out of a previously inescapable situation. Azazel does so thanks to his deep and intricate understanding of magic, and by reading the situation and understanding it, even if he's still in the dark about what his enemy actually is or does, and with quick thinking and manipulation of eternano, he is capable of molding them into a new spell to specifically combat whatever his enemy does, or to give him an advantage over his foe while at a disadvantage. Azazel referrs to this as simply '"Magicraft" '(メージクラフト, Meejikurafuto), a process that is essentially cheating in fights, which even he admits to, saying it is basically "creating an unseen power he never used or thought of for the sake of winning an unwinnable situation". As a result of this, he has garnered a large number of spells, and thanks to his long lifespan, rarely needs to use Magicraft, Azazel's current level of power and skill more than making him capable of handling his enemies, with the exeption of a few. Although it should be noted, most of the spells created in this method are very situational as a result of how and what brought to their creation. *'''Immeasurable Magic Power: Azazel magical reserves are among the greatest seen, possessing an incredible degree of power within him. His power is described as so intense that sensing it causes all matter of sound and senses to become dulled, resulting in one hearing nothing, almost as if they were "lost in a void", forgetting their surroundings, with the only focus being Azazel himself. However, Azazel says this is merely a product of his demonic nature and magic, which triggers this "void" effect. Yet, a product of his power that is inherit to just about every mage with grand reserves of magic power, releasing too much can result in destruction being spread to the surrounding, triggering disasters, but interestingly, Azazel can focus his magic power when releasing it to trigger more remote-controlled disasters, rather than the typical randomly created ones. He compares this to Enchantment, or a weaker, less impressive form of Destruction Magic, where he simply triggers an explosive reaction with his magic power. Azazel showed the needed reserved for casting high-level spells without any signs of fatigue, as well as using his magic in conjunction with one another without fault. His aura is, unexpectedly, pure white with red tints, yet changes to the more anticipated dark color when employing any of his demon magic. Siren Song Magic Siren Song Magic '(傾城歌魔法, ''Keisei Uta Mahō) is said to be among the first Magic Azazel ever learned and thus it "holds a special place in his heart", although the exact details of who taught him the magic, and how he came to owning it remains unclear. Siren Song Magic has a very simple concept, it involves the summoning of three beautiful maidens, known as Aglaophonos, the eldest sister, Thelxinoe, the middle sister, and Molpe, the youngest sister, whom perform songs and melodies together with their enchanted voices, inducing unique effects which become their spells. The three sirens are akin to Celestial Spirits, being sentient and having their own personalities, as well as being summoned from a parallel dimension, though they require no keys, only a tattoo and contract done between the current user and their chosen successor, and through a mutual agreement, the magic is passed on. Azazel seems to be in a good relationship with all three sirens, showing genuine care for them, with them returning the same feelings, more or less being friends, which seems to go back to being friends with the previous user. It is one of his favoured magic, which he thoroughly mastered, very much doing it purely out of the enjoyment of the siren's singing and liking for them. Azazel admits that Siren Song Magic is very much one of his weaker magics, and has learned magic that can cover the supportive roles the sirens provide, yet still urges to use it whenever given the chance, since just their singing and company is enough reason to keep them relevent. He has shown summoning the sirens for simple mundane tasks, entertainment, singing for him whenever he asks, something the sirens don't mind, enjoying having an audience who appreciates their singing over their performance in combat. *'''Solemn Hour (厳然時, Genzentoki): *'Second Coming of a Hero' (再来の勇者, Sairai no Yuusha): *'Cometh The Hour' (腥い強化の爛漫歌 (コメス・ザ・アワー), Komesu Za Awā lit. Glorious Song of the Worldly Enhancement): Ea Ea (天地乖離す開闢乖離の剣 (エア), Ea, Abbreviation for "Enuma Elish" and Japanese for "Sword of Rupture and Creation that Split Heaven and Earth") is the end result of Azazel fusing both Magia Erebea (闇の魔法 (マギア・エレベア), Yami no Mahō; Literally "Dark Magic") and Trapezohedron (トラペゾヘドロン, Torapezohedoron) in perfect synchronization, a feat that easily made him one of the most powerful demons in the world, due to the fact is it the closest anyone has ever come to the Original Demon's power, as well as Azazel being the first and so far, only demon to successfuly created and use Ea without drawback. Due to having Ea, the use of Magia Erebea and Trapezohedron individually became essentially null, instead using their fused and superior form as his main form of offense. Ea is called the''' Ultimate Demon Magic''' (究極の悪魔魔法,'' Kyūkyoku no Akuma Mahō''), and for good reason, as it combines two magics that are the remnants of Malos' power, and is the closest anyone could ever come to his power. With Ea, Azazel is capable of causing massive destruction using Trapezohedron, the mere energy he exudes being enough to shatter and break whatever he touches, while manipulating the dark forces with Magia Erebea, which only adds to the possibilities and versatility of Ea. Ea's own element is the''' "absolute darkness" (絶対闇,'' zettaion''), the fusion of chaos and dark forces, into a pitch black substance that resembles darkness. It is described as an incredibly potent source of power, one that can be sensed from miles away, sometimes spanning an entire country, having untold potential to do irreversible damage to the world. Ea does not focus on pure destruction, however, as it can manipulate the dark forces not before available to the user when Magia Erebea is used on its own, the most prominent example being the fact the user can now affect "balance", by causing "imbalance", thanks to the power of Trapezohedron now being imbued with it, an ability that essentially changed the probability of whatever can happen, turn a peaceful, serene location into a chaotic field of hellfire and calamity. However, Azazel does not immediately go for Ea, due to its one severe weakness; it's absolute nullification of all forms of healing, making Azazel's regeneration useless, and requiring to not use Ea in order to be healed again, which can prove fatal in the heat of battle. In addition to Ea making the user doubly affected whenever casting a spell, especially against other Ea users. This reduces Ea to a final resort kind of magic, used against exceptionally powerful enemies when nothing else has worked. *'''Neo Daemon Break ( ,'' Neo Dēmon Burēku lit. Apocalypse Breaking Wave: Demon God Revision''): Angelarium Angelarium (覇神の滅魔法 (アンジェラリアム), Anjerariamu lit. Supreme Divine Killing Magic) Angel Slayer Angel Slayer '(神滅への昇天 (エンジェル・スレイヤー), ''Enjeru Sureiyā lit. Ascension to Divine Killing) Spells *'''Giga Slave (重破斬 (ギガ・スレイブ), Giga Sureibu lit. Massive Destructive Kill): A "killing spell" designed for a slow and painful torture process that leads to a sudden death that comes unexpectedly for those struck by it. The spell requires Azazel to gather "killing Eternano" inbetween his palms while they are near each other, said killing eternano is his own magic power affected by his killing intent, which turns the eternano red. The red eternano is then gathered into a spherical shape, which continually rotates, Azazel then claps his hands, seperating them as the sphere takes the form of a spear, which Azazel then throws at his target. The spear is the Giga Slave spell itself. Once it stabs into anything, living or otherwise, it begins to spread the red eternano onto the entire body of its target, which causes excruciating pain to the target if it is living, breaking down the basis of the target from the inside. Then the target violently explodes, the killing eternano bursting into a fiery explosion that can instantly kill its target, the explosion originating from both the inside and outside of the body, making it very difficult to survive. Azazel claims to have learned this spell solely to be given access to a "instant kill" spell if faced with annoyances, although it is clear it was intended to be used against stronger and more troublesome enemies. *'Ragna Blade' (神滅斬 (ラグナ・ブレード), Raguna Burēdo lit. God-Destroying Slash): Ragna Blade is the only spell and technique of Azazel's Hellsong Legendary Sword, which is a sort of substitued for the lack of a special power. Firstly, Azazel gathers magic energy onto the wing blades of Hellsong, charging it, causing the blades to extend and widen, becoming much larger and sharper. Azazel then becomes complex and formulae control over the magic energy that infused itself with the blades, before unleashing the actual spell. With a swing, or simply stab, Azazel releases Ragna Blade, a spell that simultaneously "slices and eviscerates" the target. The next attack that Hellsong unleashes results in a violent explosive reaction, one that covers a great radius, even breaking the sound barrier, yet still manages to do what a sword does and cut the enemy, thanks to the previous formulas placed by Azazel with his magic energy, resulting in the target being attacked by both a deadly magic explosion, and sliced by incredibly sharp and larges blades extending towards them. Thanks to the unpredictability of Hellsong's typical employment, the inclusion of Ragna Blade only adds another layer of dread to the enemy, since the set-up is rather quick and can be done even when Hellsong is in its pocket dimension, and the only warning the enemy could have is the wingblades changing, which only happens when the spell is employed. *'Quo Vadis' ( , Kuo Vuadisu; Latin for "Where are you going" and Japanese for "Destructive Angel's Feathered Blast"): One of Azazel's most powerful spells. Quo Vadis is referred to as an "ancient spell", though it is unclassified due to the various mysteries behind its origins. Azazel refers to Quo Vadis as a spell most fitting to be used as a "farewell", due to its high success rate when it comes to executing his targets, having both a powerful impact and wide range. Azazel begins the spell by pointing at the sky with his index finger, calling upon his "guardian angel" to come down to fight for him. A bright flash is emitted from an enormous magic sigil in the sky, practically blinding like the sun, at which point four, featherless and boney wings extend from the magic sigil, rising up into the sky as they grow larger in size. From the other end of the magic sigil, a three crimson eyed entity descends, its body attached to the wings, being illuminated by an incredibly intense aura, causing the ground to shatter and rise to the heavens as its presence turns gravity itself into nothingness. Said entity is referred to as an "angel" my Azazel, though whether he is being serious or simply coy as usual is difficult to tell. After the angel begins to descent, it releases its one and only attack, a silent explosion that engulfs a wide area in its light, laying waste to the environment with no remorse for its surrounding or to any collateral damage. It can turn an entire city into a clean slate, and every living being caught in it is as good as dead, not even dust being left behind. However, due to the preparation needed for the actual attack to commence, Azazel requires protection while summoning the angel, as such, he typically has the sirens help him, by forming barriers and enhancing his ability to take hits. The set-up is more than worth it, as very few are actually capable of surviving a direct hit with Quo Vadis. *'Royal Vermin Plague' (王立害虫鼠疫, Ōritsu Gaichū Soeki): Royal Vermin Plague is a simple spell that Azazel picked up due to its effectiveness when it comes to simple torture, as well as smaller scale attacks on small groups. It is essentially a minor summoning spell, which summons a swarms of black furred rats with glowing red eyes, brought forth from a pool of darkness formed from Azazel's eternano, which proceed to gnaw through anything they can dig their fangs into. These rats go after the nearest target, but Azazel can direct them if he wishes. The unique quality of the rats is that they are magical beings forged from eternano that binds together into a physical, tangible form. They are capable of gnawing at nearly anything, as long as they dick their teeth into it, they can gnaw through it, tearing the very binding that keeps it together. Barriers, shields and eventually flesh can all be torn apart by the rats, with larger numbers making it quicker. However, the rats themselves are easy to dispense of, a simple foot stomp being enough to kill them, yet, it is mitigated by the fact their strength lies in numbers, which can overwhelm an entire Rune Knight squadron, and also the fact Azazel can create many more rats if he so desired. *'Eye of God' (目の神,'' Kami no Me''): *'Sky Golem' (空ゴーレム, Sora Gouremu): *'Death God Requiem' (死神引導, Shinigami Indou): *'Hearts Devoid '(ハーツ・デボイッド, Hātsu Deboiddo): Other Skills Genius Intellect: *'Master Manipulator': *'Master Strategist & Tactican': *'Master Invetor & Scientist': *'Medical Knowledge': Black Blood The substance known as Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu) is one of Azazel's many creations in his lifetime, and arguably his most used and known. According to Azazel, it is a "weapon fueled by emotion", as it reacts accordingly to the user's emotional state, be it a powerful emotion, or weak. Black Blood allows Azazel to manipulate his blood freely, being its creator, he specially modified it to suit his needs, and be much easier to wield, making him incredibly compatible with none of the drawbacks that come with it at the early stages. Thanks to his complete control over his emotions, Azazel can manipulate Black Blood with just as much mastery. His blood never goes wild or out of control, and is always in a "calm" state, not moving and being virtually non-existent during that period. His mastery over Black Blood allows him to draw it out instantly, and upon reflex even, defending him from surprise attacks, being driven by instinct as well. He can mold his own blood into weaponry, or extra appendages, that move at incredible speed, and can attack at impossible angles, due to possessing no bones to restrict them. Chaos Break Chaos Break (魔人化 (カオス・ブレイク),'' Kaosu Bureiku, lit. Demonization''): As the creator of both the Maken and Black Blood, Azazel is, of course, capable of accessing the ultimate form accessible to those who have mastered Black Blood, or have succumb to strong emotions. Chaos Break is a demonic transformation that heightens all of Azazel's power, which according to his words, go from "60% in his ordinary form" all the way up to "120% and then some". He can easily access this form whenever desired, and even succumbing to emotion, if possible, will have no effect on this form, or his transformation into it. However, due to mostly operating in the shadows while allowing others to do his dirty work for him, Azazel rarely resorts to this form, unless facing a truly powerful foe that requires an extra amount of effort to defeat. In this form, Azazel increases in height, becoming much more muscular in the process, as his body remains pitch black as always, but gains an additional "layer" above it, which further strengthens his physical might. His face gains a mask-like appearance, being a complete blank mask, with only two eyes holes and "eyebrows", his eyes also gain color, a black sclera and red iris, while also gaining two additional horns sprouting upwards, resembling ears, as well as two white, elongated horns potruding downwards, at the side of his face and neck. He also sprouts an additional pair of arms, potruding from his shoulders. These arms are incredibly muscular, even longer and larger than his original ones, and possess white spikes, one on each elbow, while his shoulders gain a shoulder pad-like appearances, with spikes potruding from them. Azazel's normal arms remain at their original location, only with the extra appendages sprouted. His toes all fuse to become only three, with a razor sharp claw on each toe, a spike on each ankle, and two additional spikes on each leg, below the waist. On his back, long, arrow-like "cloth" stretches outwards, reaching past his back. Finally, a long, reptillian tail grows from the middle of his back, which can seemingly stretch and possesses strength equal to his arms. *'Immeasurable Strength': The most clear boost Azazel recieces is his physical might. Azazel's strength becomes downright monstrous, said to be on par with the strength of Dragons by how a simple punch has enough air pressure to make an entire building crumble down. The power of his attacks becomes great enough to cause shockwaves with each strike, causing destruction to his surroundings, and even to any potential spectator. He claims to be capable of throwing mountains as if they were nothing, and destroy an entire city with just one punch, and while none of it has been confirmed, Azazel has indeed shown to possess strength beyond anything typically seen wielded by anyone, even Demons. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes': Another phenomenal boost Azazel recieves, and one he isn't shown utilizing often, is his speed. He is capable of striking at blinding speed, catching his foes off guard, and striking them before they can even react. It is especially amazing, because of the massive size of the extra appendages he gains, which appear to have non-existing weight, as he moves as if he was light as a feather, without any difficulty. Azazel's speed is unfitting of his muscular build, that it tricks the opponent to believing they still have the advantage in speed. The amount of speed in which he is capable of delivering consecutive blows to his foe is brutal, and unrelenting, crushing anything his fist comes in contact with, overwhelming his foe in the sheer number of attacks he can unleash in mere seconds. In turn, he is also capbale of leaving afterimages by moving fast enough, but these afterimages only work so far, as they require perfect timing to be used as a proper trick and vanish within seconds. *'Inhuman Durability & Endurance': Behemoth Vehemence Behemoth Vehemence (魔獣化 (ベヒーモス・ブエメンス) , Behīmosu Buemensu lit. Turn Into A Demon Beast): Chaotic Divinebreak Chaotic Divinebreak (開闢と終焉の魔人化・奮闘力解 (カオティック・ディヴァインブレーク), Kaotikku Divainburēiku lit. Demonization of the Beginning and the End: All-Out Power Released): Trivia *Azazel's appearance is based off of Sphinx from D.Y.N Freaks. *Azazel is a term traditionally understood to mean either as scapegoat or — in some traditions of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam — as the name for a fallen angel or demon. **Ironically, Azazel can also be another word for "Hell" in Hebrew. *As the creator of the Maken, who each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins, some of Azazel's personality traits represent in some way or another, the sins. *Azazel's stats are as shown; Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Scientist Category:Non-Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage